jimsteinmanfandomcom-20200215-history
Paradise by the Dashboard Light
Versions Meat Loaf, Ellen Foley, and Phil Rizzuto on Bat Out of Hell Paul de Leeuw and Imca Marina did a version in Dutch. Ellen Foley at Total Eclipse: The Music of Jim Steinman Lyrics Paradise BOY: I remember every little thing As if it happened only yesterday Parking by the lake And there was not another car in sight And I never had a girl Looking any better than you did And all the kids at school They were wishing they were me that night And now our bodies are oh so close and tight It never felt so good, it never felt so right And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife C'mon! Hold on tight! C'mon! Hold on tight! Thought it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night I can see paradise by the dashboard light GIRL: Ain't no doubt about it We were doubly blessed 'Cause we were barely seventeen And we were barely dressed Ain't no doubt about it Baby got to go and shout it Ain't no doubt about it We were doubly blessed BOY: 'Cause we were barely seventeen And we were barely dressed Baby don'tcha hear my heart You got it drowning out the radio I've been waiting so long For you to come along and have some fun And I gotta let you know No you're never gonna regret it So open up your eyes I got a big surprise It'll feel all right Well I wanna make your motor run And now our bodies are oh so close and tight It never felt so good, it never felt so right And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife C'mon! Hold on tight! C'mon! Hold on tight! Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night I can see paradise by the dashboard light Paradise by the dashboard light You got to do what you can And let Mother Nature do the rest Ain't no doubt about it We were doubly blessed 'Cause we were barely seventeen And we were barely- We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night... Radio Broadcast Okay, here we go, we got a real pressure cooker going here, two down, nobody on, no score, bottom of the ninth, there's the windup, and there it is, a line shot up the middle, look at him go. This boy can really fly! He's rounding first and really turning it on now, he's not letting up at all, he's gonna try for second; the ball is bobbled out in center, and here comes the throw, and what a throw! He's gonna slide in head first, here he comes, he's out! No, wait, safe-safe at second base, this kid really makes things happen out there. Batter steps up to the plate, here's the pitch-he's going, and what a jump he's got, he's trying for third, here's the throw, it's in the dirt-safe at third! Holy cow, stolen base! He's taking a pretty big lead out there, almost daring him to try and pick him off. The pitcher glances over, winds up, and it's bunted, bunted down the third base line, the suicide squeeze is on! Here he comes, squeeze play, it's gonna be close, holy cow, I think he's gonna make it! Let Me Sleep On It GIRL: Stop right there! I gotta know right now! Before we go any further Do you love me? Will you love me forever? Do you need me? Will you never leave me? Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life? Will you take me away and will you make me your wife? Do you love me? Will you love me forever? Do you need me? Will you never leave me? Will you make me happy for the rest of my life? Will you take me away and will you make me your wife? I gotta know right now Before we go any further Do you love me? Will you love me forever? BOY: Let me sleep on it Baby, baby let me sleep on it Let me sleep on it And I'll give you an answer in the morning Let me sleep on it Baby, baby let me sleep on it Let me sleep on it And I'll give you an answer in the morning Let me sleep on it Baby, baby let me sleep on it Let me sleep on it And I'll give you an answer in the morning GIRL: I gotta know right now Do you love me? Will you love me forever? Do you need me? Will you never leave me? Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life? Will you take me away and will you make me your wife? I gotta know right now! Before we go any further Do you love me? And will you love me forever? BOY: Let me sleep on it Baby, baby let me sleep on it Let me sleep on it And I'll give you an answer in the morning Let me sleep on it GIRL: Will you love me forever? BOY: Let me sleep on it GIRL: Will you love me forever? Praying for the End of Time BOY: I couldn't take it any longer Lord I was crazed And when the feeling came upon me Like a tidal wave I started swearing to my god and on my mother's grave That I would love you to the end of time I swore that I would love you to the end of time! So now I'm praying for the end of time To hurry up and arrive 'Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you I don't think that I can really survive I'll never break my promise or forget my vow But God only knows what I can do right now I'm praying for the end of time It's all that I can do Praying for the end of time So I can end my time with you! BOY: It was long ago and it was far away And it was so much better that it is today GIRL: It never felt so good, it never felt so right And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife Category:Songs